This invention relates to an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus for medical examination.
Hitherto known is an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus which is provided with a high speed mechanical scanner. In the mechanical scanner the rotation of a motor is converted into a sector motion of an electro-acoustic transducer. That is, the electro-acoustic transducer of an ultrasonic probe is receiprocated along an arc so as to catch the entire image of a quickly moving organ. The electro-acoustic transducer is reciprocated as quickly as 30 times per second, thereby projecting a tomogram of an organ on the cathode ray tube. In clinical examination, it is desired that not only such a tomogram but also a graph showing the movement of a particular portion of an organ in a specific direction, e.g. ultrasonic cardiogram, should be obtained from the ultrasonic probe. The tomogram and such a graph are comparatively studied to give a more reliable diagnosis than otherwise. Thus, there has long been a need for an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus which can provide not only a tomogram by sector-moving the probe and scanning an organ with an ultrasonic beam but also an ultrasonic cardiogram by fixing the probe to a specific direction.